Like Father, Like Son
by Rikku Chic9
Summary: It's Squall's 18th Birthday. Most guy's get a car or what not on their special day, but Laguna lands Squall with a secret vampiric heritage and the task of preventing the Apocalypse! Never a dull moment. Main pairing (in later chapters): SquallxRinoa
1. The Things I Hear at Night

Like Father, Like Son  
  
by Rikku Chic9   
***  
(Author's notes: This is an alternate universe, quite the bit of blood, swearing once or twice, but not anything big. There are a couple of SPOILERS throughout this story, so be warned. First FF8 fic, so have mercy.)  
***  
  
  
  
  
"What if she doesn't...? Wh-what if she says 'no'?" A man with dark shoulder length hair questioned.  
  
"You'll never know 'till ya ask, my man." Another male responded handing the other a small palm sized box.  
  
"I don't know about this..." The man who gave him the box put a hand on his good friend who was trembling from being nervous.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just act casual." He wished he'd thought of a different way of phrasing that.  
  
"Man, this is nerve racking," the young man fingered the puny box shakily, "it's such a huge commitment, I mean..."  
  
"Stop worrying, man. Ward and I didn't run across half the continent to recover that ring, you dumbly lost, for nothing." Kiros faced one of the room's walls in thought, but smiling.  
  
"I know... Thanks Kiros." Laguna gripped the object that reflected what was in his heart for the woman, Raine, he had realized months ago that he loved.   
***  
  
A small electric alarm clock went off suddenly waking a wide-eyed and sweating Squall. He glanced over at the time and sighed.  
  
'Again... that dream.' He thought resting his hand on his forehead.  
  
Lately, even after Ultimecia's defeat, the Garden had been having strange occurences. Though they weren't anything to worry about they still none the less were strange. Especially, since they just started happening when Squall began having these odd dreams... about Laguna.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door which startled him making him sit up.  
  
"Hello? Squall are you awake?"  
  
"Come in." He answered dully though realived knowing the voice.  
  
Ellone slowly opened the door and shut it behind her.  
  
"Just came to see how you were. Quistis said you were having more troubles sleeping lately." She began.  
  
"It's nothing." Squall assured her smiling faintly.  
  
"Are they still about Uncle...?" Ellone seemed curious.  
  
Squall hesitated until he could finally utter out an answer.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Ellone stared at the floor in contemplation.   
  
"I still can't figure this out... and when you started having them everything that's been going on lately began, correct?"   
  
"Yeah." Squall still sounded a bit uninterested.  
  
Ellone only gave him a concerned look.  
  
"Well, it's a Saturday and no classes, so just relax for today, okay?" Ellone stressed this to make sure he was listening.  
  
"Okay." He smiled softly at her as a reassurance.  
  
Squall got out of bed, but for no apparent reason, he fell to his knees holding his chest tightly with pain. It was like being on fire to where he couldn't bear it.   
  
"Oh god, Squall?!" Ellone had apparently knelt to his side holding him nervously.  
  
He couldn't explain what he felt at that moment like he was empty and weak somewhere. There was a sore pain coming from his mouth and he didn't know why he had some strange urge when seeing Ellone. Before he had any chance to understand what was happening he felt himself slipping away and everything was fading out. The last thing he heard was Ellone screaming his name and a faint call for help.  
***  
  
"Hey everyone! We're home!!" Laguna burst through the doors to Raine's bar with an embarrassed looking Kiros.  
  
"Uncle Laguna!" Ellone flew at Laguna making him stumble slightly backwards from her excited charge.  
  
"Hey there, kido!" Laguna smiled warmly embracing the equally hyper little girl.  
  
"No announcement needed." Kiros sat down in front of a surprised Raine.  
  
"How was today, then?" Raine tried to sound dignified.  
  
"Eleven, today, Commander Raine!" Laguna shouted out as both him and Ellone bounded over to them.  
  
"My, my, two more than yesterday, no?" Kiros had his face in the table not paying attention to answer her sarcasm.  
  
"Well, we've done better. This has just been an off week for me and Kiros, but it just means almost all of the monsters are gone meaning this village will be slimy creature free in no time!" Laguna predicted proudly.  
  
"Woopty do for us." Kiros muffled still flat faced against the table.  
  
"That's good to hear," Raine turned, but thought softly, 'the sooner you're done, the sooner you'll leave... but it will be pretty dull around here if they go...'  
  
"Actually, we were thinking about staying a little longer just in case anything else were to come up." Laguna glanced at Raine slyly.  
  
Raine turned abruptly with a confused and slightly annoyed look. Kiros just noticed as he looked up at Raine. Ellone just stared at them not aware of what she'd missed.   
  
"That's the third time..." Raine stopped and just stared at Laguna.  
  
Laguna blinked realizing while Kiros was giving him a warning glance. He thought of something quickly.  
  
"I-I didn't mean that! The way you looked when you turned... I mean like you were happy we were almost done with the extermination, so we'd beat it quicker!" Laguna smiled dumbly, but looking a little hopeful.  
  
"You figured all of that from the look on my face before I turned around?" Raine didn't seem to swallow it as easily as Laguna had hoped.  
  
"Uhh... I..." Laguna couldn't think of anything.  
  
"...Whatever." Raine glared at him slightly.  
  
"What have I been hearing about this anemia business lately around here?" Kiros had directed his question at Raine.  
  
This did seem to pull her away from Laguna as she placed her attention on Kiros.  
  
"What's the deal with all those soldiers from Galbadia?" Kiros asked again.  
  
"There's some anemic cases going around. They found two of them weak and pale down at the bottom of the old stone stairs. They had quite a bit off blood drained out of them, but there weren't any open wounds on them at all. They looked perfectly fine when I went over last week, but somehow it had happened." Raine paced behind the counter slightly.  
  
Kiros made a small motion with his lips, but Laguna raised his arm waist level to silence him to let her continue. Ellone had snuck up to Laguna holding his leg.   
  
"Another Galbadian soldier was taken into care with Luca and her husband earlier today. Whatever's going around seems to be striking them with cases of anemia. That's really odd there's no creature in this region that can do that to a person and there's no epidemic going around..." Raine emptied more shelves with bottle replacements.  
  
"Why's everyone making a deal?" Laguna looked curious, but cautious.  
  
"Well, it's pretty silly just because everyone around here is edgy about outside visitors. They think it has something to do with Galbadia suddenly coming to occupy this place or it's," Raine had a dark look over her face, " you two."  
  
Kiros gave a wavery and quite nervous glance at a composed, but slightly worried looking Laguna. For some reason, Kiros shot his head right back at Raine who appeared to him that she had a slight suspicion.  
***  
  
"Squall? Are you finally awake, kid?"   
  
Squall awoke to bright white lights blaring on him. He squinted his eyes while raising his hand up to cover them.  
  
'Why does this keep happening?! Everytime that strange pain comes... everything fades and I wake up from one of those damn dreams. Ellone even said she wasn't doing it... I don't become Laguna like before... What's going on with me...?" Squall risked taking his hand away.  
  
He was greeted by a smiling Quistis standing at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed.  
  
"You've been out of it for almost four hours, kid!" Though it sounded a bit reprimanding she kept her smile.  
  
"What... Where's Ellone?"   
  
A hand reached out to touch Squall's causing him to look to the side.  
  
"Sis?!" He looked more relieved trying to sit up, but feeling a pain still near his chest making him fall back.  
  
"Don't. It's alright Dr. Kadowaki said you'd be fine." Ellone still held his cold hand.  
  
"How did I get here... what happened?"   
  
"You passed out. I called for help and Quistis ran in. She helped me by coming to the infirmary to get Dr. Kadowaki to carry you over here with a stretcher. So here you are." Ellone just looked happy to see him alright.  
  
"I was going to Selphie's dorm, so I just happened to be coming down the hall and that's when I heard Ellone." Quistis smiled faintly.  
  
"Thanks." Ellone just smiled out of relief.   
  
"I'm just glad it wasn't anything serious," Quistis unfolded her arms, "I have to get going so I hope you recover soon, Squall."  
  
She waved slightly and walked out of the room with her loud shoes.  
  
"Ellone?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Ellone gave him a surprised look.  
  
"... I had another dream. This time when I fainted... that pain came again, but it was more intense than the last time."   
  
Ellone's expression went slightly worried and extremely concerned.  
  
"Just rest, Squall. Just rest." She felt his forehead ruffling his brown hair.  
***  
  
Quistis was sitting at a small table in the cafeteria looking quite thoughtful.  
  
'Squall's been acting strange lately. This is the fourth time since his birthday last month he's fainted for some reason.' Quistis took a sip of her drink.  
  
'He's seemed to have gotten paler since then, too. Well, paler than usual. His eyes have gotten more lighter, since they appeared black sometimes, you can tell that they're very obviously blue now... Maybe it's just me.' Quistis chewed on her straw.  
  
'Maybe it's just a phase. He just turned eighteen after all...' Before she could finish the thought Zell leaped on the table making her drink fly.  
  
"Hey, Quisty did ya tell Sefie?!" Quistis gave him a deeply irritated glare.  
  
"I'm guessin' no?" Zell didn't have too much of a chance to prevent her cup of Sierra Mist from spilling over her head from landing.  
  
"Oy." Zell tried slightly not to start bust out laughing.  
  
"I didn't get the chance to ask her. I was too caught up with Squall and Ellone." She'd grabbed a handful of napkins wiping the table roughly.  
  
"Huh? Squall conked out again?" Zell picked up the cup from the floor.  
  
"Yeah. This didn't all start until that student was found near the entrance... dead remember?" Quistis halted before she continued with the table.  
  
"There was Nida, too. Real fortunate that he got away since he said he fought it for a few seconds, but it ran off, whatever it was. He didn't even see it. He had said it looked like a person, but that's all he got a glimpse of." Zell had gotten to the floor cleaning the spill.  
  
"Yes, but Xu's still in the infirmary." Quistis stood up in thought again.  
  
"She's going to be out next week though since it was some case of anemia, but it was a small case," Zell looked up Quistis, "Irvine's still edgy about you-know-what."   
  
"I forgot to ask Selphie, alright. This is a great time for Rinoa to be away, too." Quistis folded her arms intently.  
  
"Already, six. I'm going to be hitting the sack in maybe two hours. I'll be seeing you," Zell threw the wet napkins thrashward, " if you see Squall tell him I sent my wishes!"  
  
"Yeah," Quistis just stared at the wall, "man am I hungry."  
***  
  
It was late now, probably about eleven and no one was running around like usual.   
  
"Probably all asleep." Squall had dressed and was intent on returning to his dorm after telling the doctor that he felt perfectly fine now.  
  
He stopped short of the dormitory thinking that he should have told Ellone he would be leaving. He knew she worried easily, but she had fallen asleep on the egde of the bed and he hadn't wanted to wake her.  
  
'Guilty conscience...' He was about to turn, but a sharp burning made him stumble.  
  
'God, not again!' He held his chest in pain with that urge again coming back, but it felt like too much now.  
  
"Someone..." Squall didn't feel the sensation to pass out again, but he felt something grasp his shoulders.  
  
"Squall?! Why'd you leave? Squall?!" Squall recognized Ellone's voice as she shook him softly.  
  
"Are you feeling anything? You have to tell me, Squall." He looked up at her wanting to speak, but something distracted him.   
  
Squall stared longingly at Ellone's neck while wondering why it attracted him so strongly.   
  
'It's so close...' Squall heard the small beating of her heart and the vein pulsing from her throat as though they were calling to him.  
  
"Squall are you alright?" Ellone placed a hand on his face.  
  
The veins in her wrist were becoming too much for Squall. He wanted it so badly, but he himself was still confused and scared about the feeling he was experincing for the first time.  
  
He caught her arm, but lowered it back to her side and released it slowly while putting a leathery hand to her cheek. Ellone looked up at him with confusion at first, but one look at his eyes alarmed her. They appeared clouded over and misty as if unaware of his actions. She knew this look very well and was quite aware of what was going to happen next.  
  
"Squall, control it." She whispered trying not to blink and focused directly into his steely blue eyes.  
  
Squall nuzzled her neck a little, then pecked it softly with his lips though this made Ellone shiver slightly, but kept her gaze on his.  
  
"Squall...you can contain it. Just try." She continued to whisper to him hoping to reach him.  
  
Squall's canines had lengthened to their most as he gazed back into Ellone's eyes. Ellone felt a small speck of her hope die as his eyes were still glazed and noticed the appearance of his fangs. She had hoped his body didn't make it that far.  
  
She held his face in her hands in a quick movement not giving him enough time to react.  
  
"Squall stop please. You have to control it." She stared into his eyes with hope.  
  
Squall gazed blindly at her until finally something snapped him back into reality with the realization of where he was. His eyes were clear as before as he looked at Ellone. He stood up quickly looking down at Ellone in confusion then touched his mouth gently. He took a small step back as he felt his newly formed fangs.  
  
'What the hell...' He thought still confused.  
  
Ellone stood up and touched Squall's face gingerly. He gazed down at her with a frightened and confused look upon his face.  
  
"What...?" Ellone silenced him before he could finish.  
  
"It's alright. I had a feeling this would come, but it seemed a bit early. This is different from what he'd warned me. Your human side kept it very dormit until now." Squall had no clue what she was going on about causing him to speak out.  
  
"Ellone... what's happening to me...?"  
***  
  
  
  
  
(Author's notes: Laguna's scenes were NOT Ellone's power to send them into the past. Squall was dreaming them on his own. Everyone's been making Squall werewolf fics lately, so I had to break that little chain with some vamp craze. This will be continued!) 


	2. I'm a What!

Like Father, Like Son  
  
by Rikku Chic9  
***  
(Author's notes: The second Laguna scene is Squall dreaming again, not Ellone's power. The first one's just there. AU, some blood, little swearing, SPOILERS, all the usual. Enjoy.)  
***  
  
  
  
  
"So in other words, you're saying that Squall's a vampire?" Zell leaned towards Quistis and Ellone with suspicion.  
  
"To put in a nutshell, yes." Quistis replyed.  
  
"Cool!" Zell jumped a little from his seat in excitement.  
  
Everyone in the room including Squall who'd been sitting on his bed, stared at Zell strangely.   
  
'Unexpected, but definately something Zell would say in a situation like this.' Squall thought, but slightly grateful Zell at least didn't think he was a freak.  
  
Irvine looked as though he was thinking deeply, but no one could really tell with him. Selphie seemed to just stare at the group as if she hadn't caught anything of what Quistis had for the last few minutes explained to them. Rinoa not being present was due to a message from her father inviting her back home to celebrate his birthday and was expected to return in a day or two.  
  
"Ellone, you still haven't mentioned how this happened to Squall. Was he bitten recently, early sometime in his life and just started showing the symptoms now, or possibly during our travels? What?" Quistis implored.  
  
"No. He was never bitten." Ellone answered.  
  
"Then what?" Irvine suddenly spoke out.  
  
"Well... He was born with it..." Ellone replied.  
  
Everyone became silent for a minute or two. Quistis finally broke the silence.  
  
"If he inherited it... then from which of his parents?" Quistis contemplated.  
  
"Raine, am I right?" Selphie guessed.  
  
"Actually, no..." Ellone corrected.  
  
Everyone turned to her and Squall raised his head up toward Ellone.  
  
"You're kidding me..." Squall spoke softly in an exasperated tone.  
  
"No... It's Laguna." Ellone finally breathed out.   
***  
  
Laguna had been tempted everytime he drew near Raine with that pulse of her's calling to him.  
  
'Sheesh, will you quit already.' He thought to himself with a small smile and thanking that he had good control after so long.  
  
He'd lost count of how many times he'd had to cover his mouth when in the middle of a conversation with her because of his body's reactions. His fangs were constantly in threat of being exposed.   
  
He had too many close calls with Ellone almost catching a glimpse of them forcing Laguna to come up with a lie such as it being a trick of the light or how it reflected off his teeth. It seemed to work everytime, thank goodness, but even he began to suspect she knew to an extent and was just being silent for now until she had the entire truth worked out.  
  
At the moment, he was sitting at Raine's bar after she'd told them to take a break for the day. Ellone was running aroung just as hyper as she was everyday. Kiros always had the same drink, but Laguna didn't take anything. Except water sometimes after explaining to Raine that he didn't drink. Well, wine and such anyway.  
  
Blood was alright with him, but it wasn't a subject he actually conversed about, obviously. The only ones he'd ever told about what he really was was to his best pals, Kiros and Ward. Kiros came along to Winhill to keep him in check, while Ward was working.  
  
"Laguna, Kiros, did you every run into anything really out of the ordinary while with the army?"   
  
This was the first time Raine had asked them a question like that. Especially, one that involved... well... Laguna's condition which she wasn't aware of.  
  
They both kind of blurted out the first excuse they could think of.  
  
"Dragons!"  
  
"Wow!" Ellone exclaimed.   
  
"Really? Are they as dangerous and rare as I keep hearing those Galbadian soldiers say? ... Or are you guys trying to show off?" She gave aboth of them a suspicious glare which she always saved for them.  
  
"No, really!" Laguna waved.  
  
"Just as dangerous!" Kiros added.  
  
"... I see." Raine still looked like she didn't buy it just like she never really bought anything they told her.  
  
'Man, she's on to us and you know it!" Kiros looked at Laguna.  
  
"Why are you worrying?!" Laguna shouted out toward Kiros, but Raine lept at him.  
  
"Caught you again! I didn't even say anything! What are you shouting about?!" She glared dangerously at him.  
  
Man, he let his caution go down again for the fourth time around her. He thought about how much more stupid he could get. Now all he had to do was have her walk in on him nibbling on Kiro's neck. Then everything would be just perfect...  
  
'Forget it. I'm gonna have to come up with something else!' Laguna planned mentally as Raine pulled away from the glare.  
  
"Raine, that glass is overflowing." Raine turned to see the counter flooding over since she didn't pay attention.  
  
"Darn it all!" She quickly wrestled the nozzle and threw towels all over the place.  
  
Ellone started laughing which didn't help Raine in the least.  
  
Laguna glanced at Kiros who gave him a quick thumb up.  
***  
  
"How the hell did that happen???!!!" Zell blurted out.  
  
Squall had to admit he was thinking the exact same thing. Everyone else looked just as shocked since they all knew Laguna and he was definately not anywhere close to being vampire material.  
  
"Laguna was bitten during his service in the Galbadian army, well... four months after he joined," Ellone began, " he had just turned twenty when he signed up."  
  
"I turned eighteen a few months ago, but what does that have to do with anything...?" Squall questioned softly.  
  
"It's very likely due to you being half human. Meaning your body may not have been able to fully contain it much longer. The vampiric nature seems hard to control from what I've seen. It's a blessing Laguna was quite the struggler to be able to hold it back so well. Though he wasn't perfect, but still good compared to most cases." Ellone explained.  
  
"What? So I'm going to be an uncontrollable blood-sucking maniac?" Squall looked like he wanted to jump off a very high cliff from all the pressure.  
  
"Not necessarily. It's possible Laguna passed on his good control to you... but it may have been just him... so there's no real way of telling." Ellone felt helpless since she couldn't really answer Squall.  
  
"Well, you're sitting here and nothing's happened has it?" Quistis noted to Squall.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't even know how it really works, yet." Squall felt his fangs, which he still was trying to figure how those worked, too.  
  
Ellone stood up suddenly.  
  
"I think this's all we can say for today. Everyone should go rest now. Headmaster Cid's had to cancel classes for a while because of another attack, but it was outside the inside the Garden this time... right in the Quad area last night."   
  
"But, you and Squall were near that hallway last night, so how come... ?" Irvine couldn't figure how to finish his question.  
  
"I don't really know either. We were pretty vulnerable and neither of us heard or saw anything around there." Ellone started to look relieved.  
  
"We should just be grateful both of you are safe and nothing happened last night, but that poor girl... " Quistis placed her hand under her chin thinking.  
  
"Hope she makes it. Seems she wasn't as lucky as Nida and Xu, but at least she made it out somehow... unlike Marie." Everyone knew Irvine meant the girl who'd been killed and triggered all of these events.  
  
"Who's the girl?" Zell asked out of the blue.  
  
"Oh, I know her! Ummm... Jessica!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Has anyone noticed that the victims were all women, but with the exception of Nida?" Irvine threw out.  
  
"Well, you'd notice a factor like that wouldn't ya, Irvine?" Zell smirked glancing at Quistis who was shaking her head embarrassed.  
  
"No! I'm trying to be serious, people!" Irvine turned red wishing he'd kept it to himself.  
  
"Well, despite that, Irvine does has a point, but why'd a guy get attacked in the middle of that chain?" Quistis questioned.  
  
"Maybe he was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Squall suddenly answered, "maybe the target was female, but Nida was in the way at the time."  
  
"That's definatly possible. Which could explain why he came out with nothing. Like a retreat since a plan didn't work." Quistis pondered.  
  
"The nature of all of them were like they had blood drained from them since there are small anemic cases," Quistis explained, "Squall can be defended since the vampiric nature he inherited didn't actually break free until last night and these things have been happening well before then."  
  
"I was with him all of last night and it happened while both of us were in the hallway. Squall was with me that whole time, so there was no way. It's something else in here doing in the people of Garden, but we still haven't figured out why?" Ellone noticed Squall going white.  
  
Irvine stood up.  
  
"We should get going. This has been hefty on us all. See ya in the morning then." He turned and gave a little wave out the door.  
  
"Yeah. We should all be going. Let's meet back here in the morning to get further on all of this." Quistis stood and walked out.  
  
Zell and Selphie shrugged giving Ellone and Squall their good-bye's.  
  
Ellone was about to say something, but turned around to see that Squall had fallen asleep. She felt his pale forehead which was still cold.  
  
'It's alright.' Ellone just stared at his calm face.   
***  
  
Laguna saw a small grey cat half mauled, more than likely the result of a run in with the local monsters settling in the small town, but still alive behind the bar hidding near the run down wooden fence.   
  
'It'll have to do...' Laguna thought with a small frown. He thought of it as just putting it out of it's misery though still not thrilled about taking the life of any living thing even a small cat. The Galbadian soldiers had all been called back to Deiling for an emergency concerning Adel, so most of his food supply had gone with that.   
  
He walked up to the tiny furball and gathered him up gently without the cat putting up a fight most likely due to it's condition.  
  
He lifted the cat carefully then gently sank his fangs into the small creatures throat. He held it softly so as to keep it calm while it was unaware that it's life was slowly draining away. As soon as he had begun, Laguna softly removed his fangs unconsciously licking them and his lips of any blood.   
  
Laguna walked over to a large tree behind the fence and placed the small feline under it's roots carefully. He felt slightly shaky as he heard someone coming ducking behind the tree. Kiros stepped out smoothly.  
  
"Hey, man. Out for a snack?" Kiros folded his arms looking over at the tree.  
  
"Don't freak me out like that, man!" Laguna smiled stepping out from behind the tree.  
  
"If it was that kind of matter you could have just asked." Kiros started to walk back to the run down house.  
  
"I'm surprised you have a drop left in you after all the times in the army. I don't plan on those procedures anymore." Laguna stood firm.  
  
Kiros stopped slowly.  
  
"After all those bottles of water, do you really think I go down easily?" He smiled with his back turned.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not going to that again." Laguna finally walked passing Kiros who just stood there.  
  
'You really are stronger, kid.' Laguna turned his head slightly, but kept walking.  
***  
  
"Have yourself a good ol' sleep?" Zell pulled up the blinds which definately got Squall awake.  
  
"What happened this time?" He turned his head to see Ellone.  
  
"Laguna and cat... some other stuff... " Squall remebered this dream more clearly than most of the others.  
  
When he sat on the edge of his bed, he touched his mouth again in relief that his teeth were normal, but he still had no clue how that business worked. He looked around to see everyone cramed in his room.  
  
"Was this a sleep-over or what?"   
  
"No. We're just waitin' for a decision." Irvine answered from a corner of the room.  
  
"Who's decision?"  
  
"Yours'." Squall turned his head to see a content Quistis.  
  
"Last time I heard, you were still the leader of SeeD." Quistis smiled now.  
  
'I don't know. All of this just happened. I don't know what we should do about what's going on in Garden, but I know where I can get answers. Maybe that person will have answers to what's going on... possibly. But, Laguna's in... '  
  
"Well, what are we doing, leader!" Selphie bounced slightly.  
  
"... I..." Squall finally found the right words with Ellone and the others waiting anxiously, " we're going to Esthar."  
***  
  
  
  
  
(Author's notes: To be continued!) 


	3. Train Delays, Turtle Problems, Vamps in ...

Like Father, Like Son  
  
by Rikku Chic9  
***  
(Author's notes: All the same stuff. Except there is both Laguna flashbacks and the actual Laguna scenes which I'll indicate.)  
***  
  
  
  
  
"It's alright, babe... shhh..." Laguna gently rubbed Raine's back as she leaned over the toilet coughing up the last of some vomit.  
  
"God, Laguna," She heaved painfully for breath, "why did this happen? Why do you have to leave?"  
  
"Shhh... Don't worry, please. Ellone will be fine. I'm comin' for her, remember?" Laguna stroked her back wanting her to be relieved.  
  
"Why'd they take her...? Laguna... " Raine gagged slightly with her eyes watering.  
  
Laguna was speechless just rubbing her back thinking over everything that'd happened. Ellone was kidnapped right from her bed the night before by the Galbadians. Along with a handful of other children in town the same night. He knew he could have done something, but him and Raine...  
  
"Laguna?" Raine turned groggily.   
  
He stroked some strands of hair from her face. She was a mess. Her hair was in tangles, she was dead pale and dirty from her vomitting, along with her eyes bloodshot and tired. He only frowned knowing how stressed and exhasted she was.  
  
"You'll find her right? She'll be fine, right?" Tears were already rolling down her face.  
  
He didn't want to lie, but it was just against his nature to be the pessimist of a situation. He just smiled the goofy smile he'd always give.  
  
"Ha! Do you doubt me? Of course, she's fine! Especially, since I'm going to save her!" Laguna winked.  
  
Raine gave him a tiny smile getting her spirits back up.  
  
"I knew I could count on you."  
***  
  
:::Esthar Palace, present time:::  
  
"I thought I told you to sign for Galbadia's import on Adamantine?!" Laguna pushed aside a pile of papers from his desk a bit irritably.  
  
"President, Sir, the new server, Malcom, believed to have heard that you wanted actual live... Adamantoise... from Galbadia." Ricther held up a giant squirming Adamantoise for true proof.  
  
"You've gotta be kiddin' me," Laguna pulled at some of his graying hair in frustration, "just send 'em back, man..."  
  
"Right away, sir!" Ricther was busy wrestling with the offensive turtle while practically rolling out of Laguna's office.  
  
"It's LAGUNA! Just LAGUNA! Man..." He conked his head against the desk.  
  
Kiros worked his way around the bouting turtle over Ritcher down the hall.  
  
"Malcom screwed up again, I see..." Kiros grinned slyly at Laguna who just shook his fist slowly with his face still flat on his desk.  
  
"I just wanna take a nice, LONG nap." Sadly as soon as he finished the phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?" Laguna lazily pressed the speaker phone on.  
  
"Sir, the Adamantoise got loose in the Shopping District!" An anonymous man spoke over the speaker.  
  
Laguna banged his head against the desk soundly.  
  
"Sir?"   
  
He punched the line off.  
  
"Uh... Laguna?" Kiros only blinked wondering what crossed his friend's crazy mind.  
  
Laguna looked up with a smile which Kiros knew probably wasn't a good sign. At all.  
  
"Oh... Kiros."   
  
"Yes..." The dark-skinned man looked nervous.  
  
Out of nowhere, Laguna whipped out his machine gun grinning insanely making Kiros uneasy.  
  
"If you want the job done right, do it yourself!" Laguna started laughing as he leaped over his desk to the door.  
  
Kiros could only hear the insane laughter of his friend running down the hall with other shouts of "Sir?!", "Are you alright, president?!", "Mr. Loire, what's the matter?!", and some other stuff.  
  
"He never changes," Kiros thought for a moment, "literally."  
***  
  
"I'm singin' on the train!"   
  
"Are you finished with your attempt to kill everyone on board, Selphie?!" Zell covered his ears from the tone-deaf 'singing'.  
  
Irvine smiled at the two who began a hilarious argument. Quistis sat across from Squall who only stared at the floor with Ellone seated next to him giving him a concerned look every few seconds.   
  
The only other person in the compartment was a man wearing a light gray cloak who seemed to just mind his own business sitting in the far corner in the back. Irvine would glance at him once in while with curiosity more than suspicion unlike Quistis who glared over in his direction.  
  
Zell finally sat down with Quistis and Selphie took her place beside Irvine.  
  
"Doesn't that guy seem a bit suspicious to you?" Quistis mumbled under her breath to Zell.  
  
"... He's just sittin' there, Quisty." Zell raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, why'd he insist on this compartment when there was an empty one down the hall?" Quistis pushed.  
  
"Man, Quist, just lighten up!" Zell threw an arm around the former instructor smiling.  
  
Quistis still felt uneasy even with Zell's attempt at comforting her.  
***  
  
:::Esthar Palace, present time:::  
  
"Honey! I'm home!" Laguna pranced inside his office.  
  
Kiros and Ward only sweat dropped at the sight of Laguna. He looked more like he just came back from the Second Sorceress War.  
  
"Have fun?" Kiros smiled eyes closed.  
  
"It was about time I got off my butt, but now I've got everyone all, 'President, you could have been hurt! Even killed! What were you thinking, sir?!' It goes on like that for a while. 'Even killed?' Heh... if only they knew." Laguna tossed his machine gun aside.  
  
'Gregory came with a letter for you, Laguna.' Ward spoke mentally at Laguna.  
  
"Shoot." Laguna threw off his shirt.  
  
'It's from your son.'   
  
Laguna stopped in mid-pose.  
  
Ward took out the letter holding it out to Laguna.  
  
Laguna turned slowly staring at the letter.   
  
"A LETTER FROM MY LITTLE SQUALLY!!!" Laguna grabbed the letter excited.  
  
When he opened it he just appeared to glance at the paper when he lowered it.  
  
"What's up?" Kiros opened his palm.  
  
"It's from Ellone about Squall."   
  
Kiros and Ward looked at each other already having the feeling about what was exactly written on the paper.  
  
"Time, huh?" Kiros gave a worried expression.  
  
'So, it's that... Isn't it?' Ward thought at Laguna.  
  
"It's too early, though!" Laguna smacked his forehead.  
  
"Today's just full of surprises, right man?" Kiros smiled.  
  
"You knew this whole time, didn't you?" Laguna glanced at Kiros.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?"   
  
"You sent them a letter to come yesterday and didn't even tell me?!"   
  
"Hey, well you found out anyway. Peekin' into my mind, now?" Kiros shrugged.  
  
Suddenly a female secretary walked in the door.  
  
"Sir, the Adamantoise problem's fixed a... MR. LOIRE???!!!"  
  
Laguna and everyone remembered that he had no shirt on and was a bit of a mess altogether. He only smiled dumbly at her.  
  
"Opps..."  
***  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
Laguna, Kiros, and Ward kept running far down the forest panicking.  
  
"Who the hell were those guys, Laguna?!" Kiros huffed.  
  
"How should I know?!" They kept running for their lives.  
  
Before they could make it past a line of trees, three men who were cloaked in black fell in front of them. Laguna halted quickly while Kiros stumbled slightly with Ward.   
  
"Why did you run from us before?" The tallest one with blood red hair questioned.  
  
"You wanna know? Reason number one: you came at us in attack, and two: you didn't exactly strike me as friendly, Rufus!" Kiros and Ward seemed a bit worried at Laguna's laid back counter.  
  
"That's poor judgement, fledgling." The one named Rufus spoke.  
  
"It's Laguna to you guys!" Laguna looked irritated.  
  
"Yes, Laguna. That's your name, correct? Hmmm... that bitch Ciara's last and only one..."  
  
Before he could finish, Laguna stepped up looking displeased.  
  
"Sorry, but no one calls Cia that, pal."  
  
"Challenging tone."   
  
Laguna tossed aside his machine gun crouching into a fighting stance.  
  
"Then bring it on, Rufy." He flashed his fangs in a sinister grin.  
  
"As you wish." Rufus grinned back and in a blur of black and red rushed at Laguna.  
  
Laguna merely rolled onto his back, grabbed Rufus by his shoulders when he arrived, and threw him far past some trees. He flipped himself up quickly dashing to where the red-haired vampire flew.  
  
"Well, well... You two feel left out? Don't worry. We'll play with you." One of the other vampires spoke.  
  
Kiros and Ward only looked at each other shrugging.  
  
"If you insist." Kiros looked at Ward who nodded.  
  
The black haired vampire only huffed.  
  
"Just 'cause Ward and I aren't vamps, like you guys or our Laguna man, doesn't mean we haven't got our own little smooth moves." Kiros brushed away a long thin hair.  
  
"Confident sounding for a mortal." The vampire added.  
  
"Why thank you." Kiros smiled.  
  
"That cocky attitude of yours is going to kill you here and now. So you'll remember the one who sent you to death, my name is Keir." The black haired vampire drew out a metal rod.  
  
"So, you know which mortal killed YOU, name's Kiros." Kiros flung out his katal ready.  
  
"Fool!" Keir charged Kiros beginning their battle.  
  
Ward and the equally silent vampire left just looked at each other.  
  
"Do you really want to fight?" The long white haired vampire asked looking slightly tired.  
  
'You mean...' Ward went mentally silent afraid the vamp was scanning his thoughts.  
  
"No. I just came with them because I wanted to get a chance to speak with your friend. The vampire. Ciara's fledgling." He still looked lazy.  
  
'Laguna?'  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ward and him were cut off by Rufus slamming against a tree in their clearing. He slid down glaring at Laguna who stood at the opposite end with his blue jacket obviously missing and his white shirt dirty with tears here and there. Rufus was still in tact, but seemed to get the message.  
  
"I don't have the time for this." Rufus whispered.  
  
"Oh, but we've got all the time in the world! It's not like we're gonna die anytime soon!" Laguna answered.  
  
Rufus beared his fangs frustrated.  
  
"COME ON! WE'RE LEAVING!" He threw back his head and shouted.  
  
Keir seemed to appear out of nowhere grasping his right arm with a look of pain. Ward barely turned, but the unnamed vampire had disappeared. When he looked back at Laguna with the others, they appeared to have vanished as well.  
  
"Man! Some work out!" Laguna put his hand behind his head rubbing his hair.  
  
Kiros stumbled out of a bush cracking up.   
  
"I got him! I got that bastard back good!" He was stumbling as he walked.  
  
'Looks like he had fun.' Ward shook his head smiling at Laguna.  
  
Laguna spotted where his jacket had been thrown off, but noticed Kiros right away.   
  
"Hey, man what's with your neck?" Laguna prodded.  
  
Kiros rubbed his neck.  
  
"Oh, that moron bit me."   
  
Laguna and Ward looked at him surprisingly then at each other.  
  
"You gonna be alright?" Laguna waved his hand.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Tahaha! I got him! Tehehe..."  
  
"If he says so." Laguna shrugged and went off to retrieve his jacket.  
  
'Wonder who that one vamp was...' Ward watched Laguna walk off.   
***  
  
:::Continental train, present time:::  
  
"Hey, what's the deal?!" Zell was tossed back against the compartment wall.  
  
"Where is he?!" A angry looking red haired man demanded the group.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?!" Zell shouted back and now Quistis was helping him up.  
  
"The Loire fledgling's child! Where is he?!" The man yelled.  
  
Ellone gripped Squall's shoulder harder in fear knowing well who they were talking about. The gray cloaked man in the corner had appeared to have fallen asleep even with all the shouting.  
  
"We don't know who you're talking about!" Selphie stood close to Irvine who had his hand on the Exeter under his tan trench coat.  
  
"Sure you don't that's why he's hiding behind the Ellone girl." Everyone looked worried now and Squall cursed himself for leaving his Lionheart in the storage part in the back of the train.  
  
"Now shall we get down to business..."  
  
He was cut off for the second time in his life by the man who'd 'apparently' been asleep who was know holding out a long imposing looking silver blade under the red haired man's neck.  
  
"Long time no see, Rufus."   
  
"You..." Rufus spat in disgust.  
  
The gray cloaked man threw off his hood revealing his long white hair which stooped a while past his shoulders, a bit longer than Laguna's. He had deep blue eyes which highlighted the smile on his pale face that had two blue paint strips on his left cheek.  
  
"Trying again? This time we'll take you down for good meaning you won't come back." The white haired man kept his blade steady.  
  
He glanced at the group who all glared back. He caught Squall in his look only exchanged his hard look. He looked back at the traitor then the group one last time.   
  
"You're spared for now, but next time you won't have the brat to save you." With that he disappeared down the hall and seemed to just vanish from the train altogether.  
  
Everyone stood in silence.  
  
"Who the hell was that?!" Zell shouted.  
  
"Rufus. He's trying to begin the Blood Eclipse, again," The white haired man sighed putting away his blade, "that's why he's at north point for it to start, your Balamb Garden. Though that's of secondary importance at the moment, just for now."  
  
"...What in the hell did you just say?!" Zell looked just as confused.  
  
"...Uhh... Long story..." The white haired man hilted his sword.  
  
"Before we continue, you're a vampire am I correct?" Quistis shot at him.  
  
"...Correct."   
  
"Had a feeling." Quistis raised her hands up.  
  
Everyone else didn't look as calm. Ellone ran up to him with a happy expression on her face, though, surprising them all.  
  
"Uncle Alex! I was wondering where you were! Uncle Kiros said you'd be watching us in his letter yesterday!" Ellone hugged Alex.  
  
"You know him?!" Zell twitched.  
  
"He's one of Uncle Laguna's friends!" Ellone answered.  
  
"Pleasure to meet Master Loire's close relations. My name is Alexander, but as Ellone's already revealed, you can just call me Alex," Alex bowed slightly, "and his son."  
  
Squall blinked at him.  
  
"Looks like I found you, Squall Leonhart."   
  
A voice came over the intercom interrupting them.  
  
"We have reached Great Salt Lake and Esthar's loading stations. Please depart from the passenger loading compartments."  
  
"Looks like we've all made it to our destination. May we all leave." Alex strolled out.  
  
"You heard the vamp man!" Zell walked out with Selphie and Irvine close behind.   
  
Quistis looked back at Ellone and Squall who were standing now, then she departed.  
  
Once Ellone and Squall got outside, everyone gaped at the city in front of them.  
  
"Hey ho, let's go." Squall whispered smiling.  
***  
  
  
  
  
(Author's notes: I know that's pretty confusing, but I'll explain it all later. That vampire being called Rufus is just a coincidence. To be continued!) 


	4. Father Son Bonding

Like Father, Like Son  
  
by Rikku Chic9  
  
***  
  
(Author's note: Yes. I'm still alive and haven't neglected this.  
  
Rose: After slacking off, she finally came back.  
  
Rikku: :::Whaps Rose over the head with her Bakura plushie:::   
  
Rose: She snapped back only after she read those Yu-Gi-Oh fics recently. Tehe!   
  
Rikku: I did not have writer's block! I had school work and was gone for the summer! Man! All of this was ready for when I got back!  
  
All the same stuff. There's some mild vampire suggestive stuff, but it is NOT yaoi (despite what you will probably think when you see it.) There's also a bit of blood and language.  
  
Rose: What? No violence? :p  
  
Rikku: Bakura plushie is ready.)   
  
*This chapter has had some changes put into place since 4/13/04*  
  
***  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
Everyone in the waiting room inside the Presidential Building just stared at Alex in confusion. Zell was playing his Gameboy when Quistis jabbed him in the stomach.  
  
"Huh?! Yeah! Uh... What?" Zell grinned showing his small canines.  
  
"Ugh..." Alex smacked his head in frustration.  
  
"I'll explain! The Blood Eclipse is where the moon covers the sun, but unlike a normal Eclipse it comes every decade with apocalyptic affects. If a certain something were to happen at the moment it occured. So far, it has never happened, but no one really wants to find out if it will. Anyway, a half vampire, the child of a vampire and a human, is to be sacrificed through some strange dark rituals. If that happens then the sun is eternally covered by the moon, darkness reigns, vampires, demon, etc. rule this world. Doesn't that sound fun?" Ellone sits down after her brief explanation.  
  
"What is it with everyone trying to take over the world? It's getting kinda old." Everyone in the room glares at Zell because of his comment.  
  
"Yeah. That's it in a nutshell." Alex slumped onto one of the fancy chairs within the hall.  
  
"So, is Squall that half vampire thing that those guys on the train want to sacrifice for it?" Selphie clutched her hands as if she were praying.  
  
"That's what I would suppose." Alex stared at the wall not wanting to see anyone's reaction.  
  
***  
  
"They want to do what with me...?!" Squall barely rasped out his reply.  
  
"That's what we suspect." Kiros lowered his head.  
  
"..." Squall fell onto the chair with a hand over his face, "could I speak to Laguna, now?"  
  
"Of course." Kiros walked out of the President's private quarters and into the hall.  
  
Squall brought his knees up to hide his face. He knew how white and weak he appeared. His eye teeth had lengthened when he'd gotten into the city from seeing so many people and feeling his thirst rising again. He tried controlling it since he was afraid to hurt anyone around him. Unforunately, he knew he might break anytime. Even when Kiros was in the room he had just wanted to spring up and take him, but he'd somehow managed.  
  
At that moment, he looked up having a feeling that someone was standing infront of the closed door. His eyes meet with dull, but still pale looking aqua ones.  
  
"Hey, kid." Laguna let go of the door handle.  
  
Squall kept his position since he was finally just too weak to counter with some smart remark or action.   
  
"Hey."  
  
Laguna glided over to a large photo on the wall. Squall glanced up to see a picture of Laguna, Ellone, and Raine smiling back at him.  
  
"She was really something. That lady," Laguna turned around and smiled, then turned back, "she would've loved to see you, kid."  
  
Squall thought for a moment before replying.  
  
"Did Raine... ever consider becoming like you...?" Laguna continued his silence until he finally looked up to Squall...  
  
"No."  
  
Squall looked confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She didn't want it... so I respected her wishes." Laguna went back to staring at the photo.  
  
"Even if she was dying...?" Squall seemed desperate.  
  
"Even if she was dying... I still wouldn't have."   
  
"I don't... she could have still had me..."  
  
"That's true... but she still refused it."   
  
Squall covered his mouth as he turned away from Laguna's sight. He   
  
was disgusted with himself for even thinking to do what his body   
  
demanded.   
  
"It's nothing to feel ashamed of... we all can't help ourselves sometimes." Laguna walked towards Squall.  
  
Squall looked surprised due to his response.  
  
"It gets a little crazy once you start hearing the voices." Squall stared at Laguna strangely knowing that he did indeed hear people talking in his head when no one was opening their mouths' to speak.  
  
"You'll get used to it though. We all do." Laguna walked up to Squall.  
  
"You're starving aren't you? You've been holding it off for almost a whole week haven't you?" Squall stared at him confused.  
  
"That's what happened to me, too," Laguna walked over to his desk and pulled out something that Squall was trying to see, "here."  
  
Squall felt uneasy seeing the object that had been offered to him by his father.  
  
"A blood pack?"  
  
"Would you rather kill someone? Besides, I always keep these handy for a reason."  
  
Squall looked at the pack, Laguna, the pack, then Laguna.  
  
"It'll be easier, if you just let go. Trust me." Laguna came up, put the pack into Squall's hand, and stepped back to see what his son would do.  
  
Squall stared down at the small pack that contained what he ached for. He could feel himself becoming ravenous with every second. He finally couldn't bare it as he looked at Laguna with a defeated frown. He brought the pack to his mouth and with fangs ready, he took his first taste of being a vampire.  
  
***  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Uncle Laguna!"   
  
Laguna turned around seeing Ellone run up to him on the deserted road near the old inn.  
  
"Raine says to come home now for supper!" The little girl bounded closer to Laguna.  
  
'Supper? Man, I should've taken Kiros' offer to feed last night. This place's monsters are becoming scarce. I won't have much supply soon...'  
  
"Alright. I'm comin'." Ellone grabbed his hand to lead the way home from his patrol that evening.   
  
"Uncle Kiros'll take over for, Uncle Laguna! He already ate!"   
  
Laguna tried not to think about what Ellone was saying since he already felt unstable. He looked down at her, but shook his head slightly trying to make the urge go away. He'd stopped in his tracks suddenly making Ellone go back a bit. Laguna sank to the ground slowly biting his bottom lip and both hands covering his face.  
  
'It's only been 11 days... what's wrong with me?' Laguna felt himself drift out a little.  
  
"Uncle Laguna? What's wrong?" Ellone came up and put a small hand on Laguna's arms.  
  
He put his arms down revealing his face to Ellone who jumped as she finally noticed long canines exposed in Laguna's slightly opened mouth.  
  
Ellone didn't back away as Laguna peered at her with glazed eyes. He knew what he was going to do, but he had no control over his body. He tried to regain himself, but began to panic as he placed a hand on Ellone's tiny shoulder. He could feel what he was about to do.  
  
He began to go insane. He felt like something was locking him out of his physical being. He could smell the blood beneath her skin. He was screaming now. He could hear the little pulse and see the blood inside her neck vein. He could only yell louder and louder, but was helpless.  
  
He saw himself slowly lower his mouth level to her small neck. He could only cry as he watched himself. He finally sank his fangs deep into her throat. Laguna screamed Ellone's name in aguish.   
  
Ellone whined softly in surprise and pain.  
  
"Uncle Laguna...?" She trembled gripping his jacket tighter.  
  
Laguna was slowly draining her life and crying inside trying to stop himself.   
  
'No... why can't I stop! ... STOP!! ELLONE!!!' Laguna wanted to just drop dead... anything to save her.  
  
Kiros seemed to be in the right place at the right time, since he'd just turned the corner when he spotted them. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, then he walked over to them.  
  
"Laguna? What the hell are you..." Kiros had a look of horror as he finally recognized the small figure of Ellone.  
  
Kiros stopped a few feet away from them.  
  
"Laguna! What's Ellone..." He saw Ellone growing deathly pale.  
  
"ELLONE!"  
  
'Sorry Laguna.' Kiros swiftly threw a Katal at Laguna missing Ellone, but cutting a deep opening across Laguna's chest and left arm.  
  
Laguna finally gained control again and shoved Ellone away from him then held himself tightly as he bled.  
  
Ellone regained herself as Kiros went to check on her. Kiros couldn't prevent her from noticing Laguna's wounds heal so quickly that it didn't look real.   
  
"Laguna... you okay, man...?" Kiros glanced over to Laguna who had stood up and was visibly crying.  
  
Ellone watched Laguna take a step back. Kiros gave a confused look towards his friend.  
  
"I can't be around you guys anyore," one of Laguna's tears dripped off his lips giving notice to his fangs, "or I'll end up hurting someone else..."  
  
"Uncle Laguna...???" Ellone couldn't understand what he was trying to say and could only whisper barely awake.  
  
'Laguna don't do this...' Kiros pleaded mentally.  
  
"I have to," Kiros blinked then lowered his head, "tell Raine... I love her."  
  
Ellone was beginning to cry wanting to know what Laguna meant.  
  
Laguna took one more step back his wounds completely healed now.  
  
"Good bye."   
  
Laguna swiftly turned and leapt silently out of sight.  
  
"Laguna!" Kiros knew it was useless and knowing Laguna he could be quite the distance away by now.  
  
"Uncle Laguna..." Ellone cried rubbing her eyes, then she buried her face into Kiros' chest.  
  
Kiros held her gently and looked at the spot Laguna had been standing in moments before.  
  
"Laguna..."  
  
***  
  
Laguna snapped back into reality and looked up at Squall who had tears silently running down his cheeks.   
  
He noticed the empty bag in Squall's hand. Completely drained. Squall crushed it in his hands making Laguna blink.   
  
"..."  
  
Laguna looked up at his son.  
  
"..."   
  
His father made no expression.  
  
Squall let the pack slip from his hands and fall to the ground.  
  
"Uh..." The strangled gasp was all Squall let out.  
  
He fell to the floor shaking nervously.  
  
Laguna merely stood in place watching his son crying.   
  
'I know. It hurts...' Laguna knelt before Squall.  
  
"... The first is always the most painful... no matter how you take it." To Laguna's surprise, Squall grabbed him into a tight embrace.  
  
Laguna finally placed his arms around his hurt son. Squall buried his face into Laguna's shoulder holding him tightly.   
  
"It'll be like this everytime... won't it?"  
  
Laguna knew he couldn't lie to his son. He simply answered with a low, "Yes."  
  
"... What will Rinoa think of me...?" Squall clenched Laguna's shoulder more tensly as Laguna rubbed his back trying to comfort him as any parent would a child.  
  
"She noticed you when no one else would. For you. She saw something in you aside from that silent, brooding, tough guy exterior you hid behind," Laguna pushed Squall in front of him to look at his face, "She'll understand. I remember the first time you came to Esthar that year ago and I met her. I thought I was looking into Raine, again. Her actions, especially around you, reminded me much of Raine and I."  
  
Squall lowered his head still doubting and with shame. Laguna leaned over to Squall's ear.  
  
"Cheer up, please kid," He made a little chuckle and put a hand over the side of his face pushing up a hair, "I'm embarassing myself saying all of this corny shit. I'm trying to be a good parent here." Laguna smiled lazily to his son indeed feeling silly.  
  
Squall slowly tried to feel at ease and forget the first time he felt blood on his tongue which had only happened minutes before.  
  
"Squall."  
  
The caller's son looked up at his father.  
  
"I want you to consider this optional offer I'm about to tell you about."   
  
Squall listened intently.  
  
"I'm going to drink your blood. Then, I want you to take it back."  
  
"What are you telling me?" Squall questioned.  
  
"Remember, you don't have to."  
  
He'd just finished, and was still trying to get over it, feeding for the first time in his life, and now Laguna wanted him to do it again, but to a person. His own father. He wanted to know why?  
  
"It's a bond," Laguna answered reading his son's thoughts, "we'll be able to have a stronger sixth sense about each other. It's hard to explain since my master died the minute she created me. I was left without a keeper, but she released me from her servitude before she passed on. That's why I can walk around without being hassled by other vampires."  
  
"You don't even know what results from being bonded?" Squall looked a little nervous with Laguna going back into his brainless explanations  
  
"Not really. You'd have to ask someone who was a servant or a master. I wouldn't know."   
  
Squall didn't trust the idea itself too much, but it would just be his father. He felt at ease a bit knowing it would be Laguna. He thought a few moments and sighed.  
  
"I'd like to do it."  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"... Yes." Squall did the obvious by removing his jacket.  
  
Squall looked at up at Laguna who just gave him his trademark smile, except with fangs. Squall didn't move when Laguna placed his arm on his shoulder as he moved closer. Laguna softly pressed his lips over Squall's neck sending shivers down the other's back. Laguna hesitated slightly as Squall was quite confused. Before Squall knew what was happening, Laguna had bitten into his throat making him feel odd. Squall's hunger had arisen again causing him to glide Laguna's arm to him. With it in view, Squall bit down onto Laguna's wrist not really having a clue of what he was doing.  
  
Squall fell backwards exhausted and weak, though seeing Laguna standing casually in front of him as if it were no big deal to him.  
  
"Just rest, kid." Squall's vision blurred as he saw Laguna come and lift him up.  
  
He saw himself in a dark and silky draped room. He knew he was on a nicely furnished velvet and silk bed, but all he saw before the world went dark was the figure of his father stepping out.   
  
***  
  
(Author's notes: To be continued!!! It was a big Laguna/Squall chapter, I know.  
  
Rose: You said it wasn't yaoi.  
  
Rikku: It wasn't!!! Dude, it's a big father/son moment! Jeez...  
  
Rose: I still say it was yaoi.  
  
Rikku: Whatever... -_-;  
  
That flashback was there just to be finished in some stories I'll shove in this fic that will explain Laguna's past about how he became a vampire and stuff. Just because I love Laguna.   
  
Rose: :::Makes hurling noises:::  
  
Rikku: DIE!!! :::Makes Rose fly away with her trustworthy plushie:::) 


	5. And Down the Rabbit Hole

Like Father, Like Son  
  
by Rikku Chic9  
  
***  
  
(Author's notes: Rose: Just give up and stop writing! No one's readin'!   
  
Rikku: How would you know?  
  
Rose: They gave up on you a LONG time ago. It's been, like, a year since you updated! I would ditch you too if you took that long!  
  
Rikku: -_- Well, sorry...  
  
Rose: You'd better be.   
  
Rikku: All of the same old stuff (blood, violence, language, etc.) and oh yeah! I do NOT own Final Fantasy 8 or anything related to it.  
  
Rose: Are you afraid Squaresoft or someone is going to come after you or something?  
  
Rikku: Just read.  
  
---Still talking now. Just want to apologize for how long this took me. I'll be back and kickin' with this fic, so don't give up on me, please. ^^; Again, REALLY, really... sorry for the delay. Enjoy! ^_^)  
  
***  
  
"You have a nice nap?"   
  
Squall jumped slightly seeing Quistis standing to his side. He was suddenly inside the meeting hall with everyone, from where they were standing or sitting, looking to him.  
  
"Heya, pal," Zell waved, "we be headin' out now!"  
  
Heading out? They'd just gotten here... why would they be leaving now?  
  
'It's been almost two days, kid, I believe you've been away from Balamb a little longer than you'd all hoped for.'  
  
'That voice!'  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Squall put his arms over his head while he glared at a cheery Laguna.  
  
"Hey, that's what happens when you agree to a bond, kid!" Laguna smiled a little more just to agitate his son further.  
  
"A what...?" Squall's memory kicked in groaning at what he recalled about a bond.  
  
"Hey Squall," Zell interjected, " Laguna's coming back with us to Garden!"  
  
Squall looked quite shocked and probably disgusted somewhat by the declaration.  
  
"I'd let you SeeD handle it yourselves IF this were a regular vampire situation, but after some sudden discoveries this'll be far from regular."  
  
Squall looked desperate.  
  
"Who's gonna run Esthar while you're gone, Mr. President, huh?!"  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Well, it's not like he has no clue what to do. No one will be able to tell that I'm gone either."  
  
"Won't that be a little difficult?" Squall doubted his father.  
  
"Of course not! Alex is a master of illusions! He can easily appear as me, but not really be! It's easy to fool the mind, kid!" Laguna looked rather proud of himself.  
  
"Apparently, Kiros and Ward will be keeping Esthar under check as well. How do you even plan to get out of here without your officials noticing, Mr. Laguna?" Quistis inquired.  
  
"Oh, that won't be too difficult either and please, it's just Laguna." Squall's father gave the former SeeD instructor a warm smile.  
  
***  
  
Outside the Palace, everyone gathered quickly before heading out. Kiros and Ward were there with Alex who seemed to be tricking everyone already with citizens walking by waving to him as if he were a king.  
  
Squall noticed a man in all blue and black shades walking towards them from the street. Squall flinched slightly in surprise barely recognizing the man as Laguna. Seeing his father with his midnight colored hair out of its usual ponytail really reminded Squall of the dreams he'd had of a younger Laguna.   
  
Laguna looked, basically, the same as he had almost 20 or so years ago, except for a few graying hairs. Although those appeared a pretty dull silvery color. Guess the stress of presidency finally got to the vampire. Still, he, obviously had the eternal youth deal on his side.   
  
Squall saw that it didn't take Selphie long to notice his father. He knew she was a big fan of Laguna since the whole dream incidents the year before. Wearing the indigo turtleneck and black jeans along with having good looks would attract most females really. Squall knew Selphie was probably having a heart attack by now the way she was staring at his father.  
  
"Oh my goodness, he's so fine..." Selphie was getting disapproving head shakes from Quistis.  
  
"You do know he's, technically, married and far too old for you." Quistis whispered in embarassment for her friend.  
  
"He sure don't look it!" Selphie whispered back.  
  
Irvine finally interrupted, obviously, trying to protect his interest and relation with Selphie.  
  
"Okay now. Calm down, girl."  
  
'Just how old is Squall's old man, anyway?' Irvine pondered.  
  
"Just 44."  
  
Laguna looked at the group for a second kinda scaring them at first since he'd been making it over to them a few minutes ago.  
  
"Woah, excuse me, man! Bad habit peaking in minds and all!"  
  
"You're 44 years old?" Irvine looked Laguna up and down in confusion.  
  
"You're 44??!!" Selphie shouted.  
  
Squall and Irvine both stared back at her.  
  
"Then you're the youngest and hottest lookin' 44 year old I've ever seen!!!" Selphie grinned.  
  
Laguna began to blush furiously.  
  
"Hey there mister eternally 20! Got yourself a little admirer!" Kiros snickered with Ward smiling both of them just joining in.  
  
"Hey, already!" Laguna flashed his trademark smile again in embarassment.  
  
"How'd that get-up sneak you out?" Squall tried to lower the insanity level.  
  
"Well, I'm dressed too nicely! They'd never think twice and my own secretary shooed me out thinking I was some lost tourist who'd walked into the wrong building!"  
  
"Too well groomed to be President Loire." Kiros added to Laguna's explanation.  
  
Laguna raised his hand wanting so badly to get Kiros back, but just lowered in defeat.  
  
"Since I can't stay in one place too long, let's be on our way now," Laguna turned to Kiros, Ward, and Alex, " you guys all watch the fort for me! Ellone, you mind them, now!"  
  
The three waved back with nervous exchanges as Laguna almost tripped over his own feet walking with the SeeD members out of the city. Ellone waved sadly and hesitantly followed the three men, but looked back barely seeing her "brother", "uncle", and the others melt in with the crowd.  
  
***  
  
"Time sure flies by," Laguna streched breathing in the ocean air of Balamb, " what a difference from that desert!"  
  
Striking an optimistic pose, Laguna's admiration of the town was drowned out as Squall talked to Quistis.  
  
"Easy ride back, but I can't help having a bad feeling."  
  
"Maybe having your father this time through made certain somebodies back off for the moment, hopefully..." Quistis answered Squall.  
  
Squall gripped his side slightly as Quistis began to leave with the others.  
  
'Damn it. Again, already?' Squall thought starting to feel uneasy again.  
  
Walking through town, Squall couldn't help, but think about what Laguna had conversed with him alone in the corridor of the train coming back. It had definately been an odd topic which began eating away at Squall even though he was confused over just why...  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!"   
  
Squall turned sharply hearing the ear piercing scream. It appeared everyone else had heard the cry, also.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Zell asked with alertness.  
  
"Hurry!" Laguna was already running towards, what everyone guessed, where the scream had come and they quickly followed.  
  
Squall snapped out of his startled trance and followed.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
  
Squall could tell it was a young woman's voice calling. A small crowd of people had gathered around something at the port. Many were running to the some scene where Laguna had taken off to.  
  
"Uncle... BIG BROTHER!"  
  
He'd heard that voice before...   
  
"Squall!"   
  
Squall stopped as he finally arrived with Quistis being the one who alerted him as she pointed forward. The minute he glanced up, red hair blazed against the sunlight with unholy violet eyes set on the half breed maliciously. A cold smile curved at the edge of the vampire's mouth.   
  
'Rufus.'  
  
Squall's stomach turned sickly immediately recognizing the woman.   
  
Laguna's eyes widened in a sudden horror when he finally laid eyes upon Rufus' captive, as well.  
  
"ELLONE!"  
  
Rufus smiled sickly delighted by their fear.  
  
"Hello again, half breed... oh and lookie who we have here..." Rufus had his eyes on Laguna, " Ciara's boy toy. I haven't seen you in a long while now..."  
  
Rufus looked very pleased with himself obviously hitting a nerve in Laguna who looked almost at his breaking point.   
  
"Sis?" Squall was utterly clueless about what to do. If he made a wrong move, he didn't know what...  
  
"You..."  
  
Squall heard a feral growl recognizing the tone as his father. Squall was in a true fear at what he saw. Laguna's eyes were piercing Rufus like a cold blade, fangs were clenched, and his entire body seemed deadly. Squall never imagined Laguna could become so dangerous. He even began to wonder over their own safety...  
  
"Let her go, you piece of sh-"  
  
"Oh no, no, no. I'm in control, young one," Rufus gave a twisted grin that sent chills down Squall's back, " It wouldn't take much for me to blow the little girl's head off. So don't try anything stupid, fledgling."  
  
Laguna fists unclenched slowly and the rest of his body followed in the ease.  
  
"... What do I do." He whispered just standing there helpless knowing if he attempted anything...   
  
He shut his eyes in pain.  
  
Rufus laughed cruely.  
  
"So frail! Tahaha! You see, fledgling? You're so weak!" Rufus only continued his laughter keeping firm hold of Ellone.  
  
Rufus tilted Ellone's head with force. Laguna's eyes snapped opened.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!"  
  
A gunshot was heard and the crowd that was gathered quickly spread in a panic. Everyone took advantage of the screaming and fleeing townspeople. Squall glanced over to where Irvine was still standing who blew the tiny string of smoke from his rifle then turned and gave a small confident grin at his SeeD superior.  
  
Laguna, out of nowhere, slammed Rufus from behind who released Ellone quickly to deal with the fledgling. Ellone layed still on the concrete until she saw Squall kneeling next to her.  
  
"You okay?" Ellone got up with her brother's help.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why'd you follow us?" Squall sounded more stern that time.  
  
"... I didn't want to be away from Uncle and you."   
  
"Ellone..." Squall sighed in frustration and annoyance.  
  
Squall heard Laguna cry out then looked up to find his father pinned to the ground by the red-haired vampire. He winced his head away seeing Rufus' fist fly down towards Laguna's face. He heard the impact, but when glancing back up, Laguna had kicked Rufus' leg from underneath him. As Laguna had rolled away and gracefully flipped back on his feet, he felt something tap his shoulder.  
  
"Hello, indigo."  
  
Before Laguna could glance over his shoulder, something hard knocked him flat into the street. Squall watched as the Esthar President coughed up blood violently and curled as he struggled to stand up again. He saw that it was a raven-haired man with his elbow slightly extented who'd knocked his father down.  
  
"Keir." Rufus smiled wickedly as Laguna coughed fiercely at hearing the name.  
  
"I'll take care of indigo here, boss."  
  
Rufus laughed looking at Squall and the others then glancing back at Keir.  
  
"Don't have too much fun now."  
  
Squall halted coldly at Rufus' stare. Barely blinking, Squall was hit right below his chin and flew backwards into a stone wall. Ellone screamed as the others immediately charged the purple-eyed demon. Squall held his head painfully and slowly felt the back of his skull. Pulling back a bloody hand, Squall began seeing white in a panic.  
  
Laguna was too pre-occupied with Keir who was beating him severly. Quistis and the others were attempting, unsuccessfully, to hold Rufus back in a physical assault. Squall bit back the agony as he slowly got to his feet.  
  
Selphie had fallen to the street in front of Rufus after an obvious attempt to attack him. Irvine raised his gun aiming at the red-haired devil, but it was knocked from his hand by Zell who'd been thrown towards the tall gunman. Irvine stumbled while Zell landed a ways behind him. Quistis was holding her whip arm with a face twisted with pain.  
  
Before, Squall could fully stand, his blue eyes gazed at Rufus who'd just walked past Selphie as if she were nothing and, at some unseen time, had picked up Irvine's rifle. Irvine had just barely staggered back to his feet in exhaustion when he, too, glanced at Rufus. Selphie had just begun to lift her head from her weakened position. The vampire was already squeezing the trigger.  
  
"Bye bye." The last thing Irvine saw was Rufus's grinning face and the bullet.  
  
***  
  
"IRVINE!!!" Selphie cried in desperate horror.  
  
Everyone froze at the sound of the bloodcurdling scream all in confusion and fear. Squall now knew and saw Irvine falling forward. To everyone else, he was now lying on the concrete.   
  
Before anyone else could see though, Rufus had already made a quick exit. Squall knew it was useless to try and see where he escaped. Zell came running up to him with anger in his eyes at both Irvine and at the fiend who'd done it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!???" Zell knelt next to Irvine holding back the urge to cry.  
  
Irvine could barely turn his head to face them.  
  
"I... couldn't... heh..." Irvine closed his deep ocean blue eyes for their final time.  
  
Zell, Quistis, and Squall just stared in horror until Selphie began to cry uncontrollably kneeling next to Irvine's still form.   
  
"Dammit, YOU IDIOT!!!" Zell held his head down after punching the concrete.  
  
While at the moment of everyone's sorrow, Squall could hear it. Irvine was still alive, but barely by his last thread. He knew he could... but he wasn't sure of himself... He didn't care at the moment, but he wondered if Irvine would just rather die instead of what Squall was thinking.  
  
***  
  
:Quick Flashback:  
  
"Squall, you know about the myth over how vampires even come to be right?" Laguna began strangely.  
  
Squall had an uncomfortable feeling from the moment Laguna had motioned him out to the corridor to "talk".  
  
"Not how we were created or whatever. I mean how a human becomes a vampire. The bite followed by the blood sharing. That's how it's done."  
  
"... And why are you suddenly telling me this?"  
  
"Just something for you to know... for the future, maybe."  
  
Laguna swayed slightly.  
  
"Well, how does this blood sharing business work then?"   
  
Laguna only answered in simple, but slightly disturbing words.  
  
"Your body will know."  
  
***  
  
Squall collapsed.  
  
'God... someone... help me.'   
  
"Squall?" Selphie looked up with her tear stained face.  
  
Squall gently felt Irvine's wrist. His pulse was present. It was just enough. He softly lifted him up.  
  
"Squall, what?" Zell looked surprised.  
  
"Listen. I can't talk forever, but Irvine's still just barely alive, but he will die if nothing's done."  
  
"Get a doctor or some...!" Zell was thinking rationally.  
  
"He won't make it in that time. Listen... He can be saved... but..."  
  
"You'd...?" Selphie seemed a bit shocked.  
  
"Only if... would you want him back? Is it better that he'd die? I don't know... I can't ask him, obviously." Squall just looked as if wanting one of them to answer.  
  
"I..." Selphie couldn't think.  
  
"If you think it's alright..." Zell finished as he glanced at Squall.  
  
He knew he couldn't discuss it over much longer. He brushed away Irvine's messy chestnut ponytail and lowered his coat. His fangs were now extended to do their work. He closed his eyes and spoke in a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry, Irvine."  
  
At that instant, he sank his canines into Irvine's neck drinking patiently. Something told him he was at that specific point Laguna had mentioned to him earlier. Almost as soon as he began he stopped and withdrew. He carefully sliced his wrist on his gunblade hissing from the sensation. He immediately opened Irvine's lips just wide enough placing his bleeding wrist over his mouth.  
  
"Please..." Squall quietly prayed.  
  
Squall removed his hand after a few minutes and waited. After about a minute... he lowered his head.  
  
"Dammit... DAMMIT!!" Squall also punched the concrete, but instead left a tiny crater where his fist made contact.  
  
"Dammit..." Squall seemed on the verge of tears for his failure, but at that moment he heard coughing.  
  
Squall's eyes opened to see Irvine move his hand to the spot on his chest where he'd been struck by the bullet from his own rifle. He finally opened one eye which was now a light water blue. He looked up to see Squall who just stared dumb struck.  
  
"Squall...?" Irvine fumbled a little with himself trying to sit up.  
  
Selphie almost collapsed at hearing that voice. Quistis gasped in fear as Squall finally gave in to the blood lose falling to the concrete softly.  
  
Irvine finally had the strength to open his other eye which was just as pale. He sat up now and seemed to be absorbing what had just occured.  
  
"Irv... ine...?" Zell still seemed in shock from what he had just witnessed and what was happening now.  
  
Selphie trembled slightly as Irvine put his gaze towards her. He had a slightly confused look on his face as Selphie just stared at him with tears beginning to rise in her eyes again. It shocked her when he reached out his hand and touched her cheek giving her a weak smile.  
  
"Sorry for scarin' you, Selph."   
  
At those words, Selphie embraced Irvine lovingly with tears running furiously down her face. She couldn't help... but show a bittersweet smile.  
  
***  
  
(Author's notes: Rose: Oooohhhh... What a twist.   
  
Rikku: Yeah right. You knew I was gonna do that.  
  
Rose: Duh. Irvine's one of your fav. characters in that game, so he has to fall victim to your insanity.  
  
Rikku: Exactly... ^___^ Hehehehehe...  
  
Rose: O___O;;;  
  
Rikku: Anyway, you'll want to see the next chapter, especially if you're a fan of this pairing: SelphiexIrvine!   
  
Rose: Ew. Count half the population out. :P  
  
Rikku: Shut up!  
  
---Again, I'm already working on the next two chapters. For those who are reading my Das Gewahlte fic, but sorry, it'll take longer. The next chapters for this fic won't take nearly that long, though. Please, be patient with me... ^^;) 


	6. The Minor Things

Like Father, Like Son  
  
by Rikku Chic9  
  
***  
  
(Author's notes: Yeah, it's been a long time since I've written anything new for this. Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry for the delay, but I've been mucho busy. I've also been trying to inspire myself to finish Das Gewahlte (both my Weiss Kreuz fic AND my original manga that has nothing to do with Weiss Kreuz). I've been posting art at two message boards and begun maintaining a website, so that's only partly taking up my time. Well, everything is still the same, content-wise, and... enjoy.)  
  
***  
  
"The sky's so beautiful... don't you think?"  
  
Steel blue eyes opened slowly adjusting to a warm light. Dark chocolate hair fell loosely into his sight. Finally he lifted his ivory face for a better view of what was next to him.  
  
A woman with similar chocolate locks shined elegantly in the sunlight. She turned her head and her hair flew brilliantly in the gentle breeze. He met with blue eyes very similar to his own, yet... more innocent and full of life. She smiled warmly at him with her eyes glistening with a maternal love.  
  
"Don't you find it lovely..."  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"... my precious son?"   
  
Her smile beamed and a white flower suddenly flew in front of her.  
  
He finally realized what was happening as he gripped the fresh green grass beneath him... and a tear rolled down... his lonely cheek.  
  
"... Mother."  
  
***  
  
Squall's eyes flew open abruptly. The room was dim, but light seeped in from the blinds. He rose slightly noticing he was in the infirmirary at the Garden. His head shot from side to side in wonder when his eyes meet with Quistis. She was obviously still asleep from the way she was sitting on the chair next to the bed.   
  
Squall's eyes wondered to the front of the room where a blank wall was present. He heard rustling and a yawn to his side and looked to see that Quistis was waking up.   
  
"... Is he still asleep?"  
  
She turned to Squall and a great look of relief spread across her face seeing him awake.  
  
"Squall!" She quieted, "Thank god that you're awake."  
  
"... Why?" Squall still felt a little unsure about what was exactly going on.  
  
"Oh... well." Squall grew anxious thinking why Quistis was hesitating to say.  
  
"... You don't remember do you?"  
  
Squall blinked slightly annoyed.  
  
'What does she mean?'  
  
"Do you remember our fight with Rufus?"  
  
A vivid image of that amethyst-eyed demon flew in Squall's mind. He lowered his head.  
  
"... How could I forget?"  
  
"Do you recall anything after... the gunshot?"  
  
He looked confused at first, but he was immediately reminded as the entire memory replayed in his head. His eyes turned to panic as he rose a bit more from his sheets.  
  
"What happened to Irvine?!"  
  
Quistis' eyes looked downward a bit mournfully. She wasn't sure how to express the result. She gasped in shock when he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Quistis, tell me!" Squall had genuine fear in his eyes.  
  
"I-He-He's-"  
  
"Alive."  
  
Squall and a lip trembling Quistis turned towards the entrance. Laguna stood in the doorway appearing more firmly than natural. His watery aquamarine eyes either deceived or portrayed the rest of his body. Squall's eyes lit up with a small hope.  
  
"So he's alright? He's ali-"  
  
"Well, alive as he'll ever be..." Laguna showed the same hesitation in what feeling to show.  
  
"..."  
  
***  
  
"How long was I sleeping?" Squall covered his forehead in frustration.  
  
"Two days. You required more time to recover with the injuries you sustained."  
  
"... Who did I have to hurt?" Squall didn't move as he asked his father.  
  
"They both did it because they wanted to help you, kid."  
  
"There was more than one?"  
  
"Quistis and that dude with the tatoo, uh, Zell?"  
  
"Yeah. That's his name."  
  
Laguna was a little surprised by the hostility.  
  
"They're fin-"  
  
  
  
"I DON'T CARE."  
  
Laguna wasn't as much threatened by his son's retort than the nurse or his friends coming back into the room getting worried over the shout.  
  
"Your friend, Irvine, is fine."  
  
Squall shifted his head in his hands.  
  
"I gave him a little of my blood, so he should be alright."  
  
"Why did you go and make it worse?"  
  
Laguna took a small offense to Squall's comment.  
  
"Don't say that. Raine took my blood into her to give her the strength to bring you into the world..." Squall's head lifted completely hearing this.  
  
"I think you can figure out for yourself what she truly thought about it."  
  
Squall felt a huge weight of guilt.   
  
"She wanted me to believe it... I know... she'd want you to sincerely believe, too." Laguna smiled again... which wasn't odd at all.  
  
***  
  
Irvine twiddled away with his hand. Waving it back and forth slowly then jerking it a bit more swiftly at random blinking his eyes in disbelief. An innocent smile welled up.  
  
"You missed it, again."  
  
Selphie didn't respond. She had volunteered to stay with him in his dormitory since their encounter with Rufus. She didn't like to tell him, but she felt afraid to be in the same room with him now. His once deep navy blue eyes had faded to an unnaturally pale ocean color. His handsome outdoor tan was wiped out by a pale cream shade. Besides those, he still, externally, looked the same as always... But she knew. The feeling around him... was altered in some way now... she knew.  
  
"Selph?"  
  
She snapped out of her train of thought gazing cheerfully like she usually did with her lively emerald eyes at the man she loved.  
  
"I'm sorry." She couldn't help, but cry again.  
  
Irvine tried to touch her face, but she held his hand back.  
  
'Cold... you're so cold.'  
  
Irvine's eyes glossed over with a faint sadness.  
  
"Sorry... I'm sorry I can't change that now, Selph."  
  
Her eyes widened with a great shame wishing she had realized...  
  
***  
  
"Irvine's transformation isn't exactly complete yet, actually."  
  
Squall threw on his feathered jacket.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You aren't a vampire 'til you take blood. Well, for the changies anyway." Laguna flipped back his hair gently.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause if you're born from a vampire parent, it's different!" Laguna waved in a kind of restless fury.  
  
"The ones who get changed have to drink blood from someone other than another vampire to 'officially' become one. Giving him my blood didn't make him full-fledged, yet. He's a bit weaker at the moment than a complete vamp, but... sadly, knowing the hunger, it won't be that way for long." Laguna gave a nervous smile.  
  
"What should we do then?" Squall raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The safest thing is to give him pre-prepared blood, uh, but..."  
  
"But, what?" Squall sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Y-I didn't exactly bring any with me... 'cause I don't really need blood anymore and-"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with your head?" Squall pressed his fingers against his forehead.  
  
***  
  
Zell turned over in his bed trying to sleep a bit longer before someone came banging on his door. He was still a little banged up in places from fighting with Rufus... and getting beaten the crap out of. He cringed at the thought more than the whipping itself.   
  
He gave up and sat up revealing that he'd went and slept in his clothes anyway. The spiked blonde couldn't stand still having a huge bandage over his left eye and surrounded most of his cheek, too. It covered his tatoo which he cherished immensely. He'd gotten it just before enrolling at Garden and his friends back home had dared him to get one. Zell thought it made him more intimidating and hey, chicks dig guys with body art.  
  
The blonde grinned remembering the thought which lifted his spirits a bit. He heard someone shove open his door and looked up to see his favorite former instructor.  
  
"Were you sleeping in again?" Quistis shook her head which she seemed to be getting used to.  
  
"Well hello to you, too." Zell was cut off by a thrown pillow.  
  
"Squall's finally up. Just thought you'd like to know."  
  
"Boss man's up and about?" Zell spoke up seeing Quistis turning to leave.  
  
"Oh hey! What's the daily report on Irvine?"   
  
"He's still... just sitting around in his dorm with Selphie."  
  
Zell tried to sit up, but Quistis got in his way.  
  
"You recall... what happened when he first woke?" Zell studied Quistis' sad expression after her question.  
  
"... He can't help it Quisty. Ya gotta try to understand what it must be like."  
  
"Teh. That's the most thoughtful piece of advice you've said in a long while..." Quistis sat next to Zell, her head lowered, but smiling faintly.  
  
"So Squall's doin' okay now, right? His dad seemed up and about after dukin' it out with that Keir dude."  
  
"... They both ran after the point was across. They'll be expecting Irvine dead the next time they come around. You're right though... Laguna seemed fine after we got back here."  
  
"I'm glad everyone else's recovered. My damn eye's screwed up and Kadowaki said it'll likely take a few more days... shit." Zell's head fell forward in exasperation.  
  
"..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rinoa comes back today."  
  
"Woah... uh, yeah... There's a little challenge for the boss man..."  
  
Quistis suddenly spoke after a small silence.  
  
"... Not as much of a challenge as you'll have."  
  
"Huh-"  
  
Before he could finish, Zell was abruptly cut off by the press of Quistis' painted lips upon his.  
  
***  
  
"Irvine."  
  
The gunman responded to his lover's voice.  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
There was silence from both of them for a few moments.   
  
Irvine blinked in surprise when Selphie giggled softly.  
  
"I mean, heh, none of us could stand a chance against those guys at Balamb," Selphie trembled unknowingly, " we... well, I, couldn't do anything. How worthless..."  
  
Irvine stared sorrowed by the usually optimistic girl's attitude turning paranoid and helpless.  
  
"Selph-"  
  
"Will I have to become a vampire, too?! I don't want to, but... but I'm so pathetic. I can't help. I want to, but I don't want to stop being what I am! I wanna stay..." Selphie gazed downward longingly.  
  
"... normal?"  
  
Selphie turned around and buried her face in the bed's pillow.   
  
How... How can I keep being so stupid? ... Why? Stop crying!  
  
Selphie looked up when Irvine laid a hand upon her back. She forced a smile, though not honestly, despite the tear stains. Irvine saw that she was attempting to remain in her usual state of mind and decided to speak.  
  
"You're not stupid."  
  
Selphie slowly embraced Irvine still forcing that smile.  
  
Irvine wrapped his bare arms gently around her and made a soft laugh.  
  
"You can cry if you want, kid."  
  
Selphie decided otherwise apparantly not wanting to be weak... anymore.  
  
Irvine noticed Selphie's throat... that silently pulsing vein...   
  
The chestnut-haired gunman cautiously broke their embrace. Of course, this did not seem to pass under his lover's nose.  
  
"... If you need it, then go ahead."  
  
Irvine was quietly alarmed by her offer and quickly changed his expression.  
  
"I should find Mr. Loire." Irvine walked out of the room as if nothing were wrong.  
  
Selphie, still kneeling on Irvine's bed, gave a meloncholy glance towards the window with its setting sun. She had an indifferent smile.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to be going back to my room then, Squall."  
  
"Alright. Is the moron bording with you, too?"  
  
Ellone confirmed her brother's question despite his less-than-friendly nick-name for Laguna.  
  
"Good."  
  
Her see-through shall waved gently behind her as she ran off through the sparse evening crowd in the Garden's central area toward the dorms.  
  
"Haven't talked to you in a while, Leonhart."  
  
Squall shifted to meet up with a former eyesore.  
  
"You haven't been around in a while, Seifer Almasy."  
  
The blond planted himself in some sense of pride.  
  
"Just making sure I pass the next SeeD exam."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Seifer dusted imaginary dust off his shoulder.  
  
"Got nothing better to do. Hey, I was hearing this passing the dorms-"  
  
"Do you see me caring too greatly?" Squall looked emotionless and not-interested while putting his hand in his hair.  
  
"Heartilly's apparantly coming back this evening."  
  
Squall almost pulled the right section of his hair completely out of his scalp.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Uh... didn't Trepe tell you this? Damn... you people."  
  
Squall seemed a bit disgruntled by this piece of news, but as soon as he was trying to fully process anything, the one person he did NOT need right now... was standing only feet away from the two.  
  
The dark brown-haired SeeD member was doing a wonderful impersonation of a deer caught in headlights when he saw her.  
  
Seifer looked from Squall to the familiar face confused why Squall seemed so, almost, frightened by her.  
  
Squall only whispered in a slightly embarassed and surprised tone.  
  
"Rinoa?"   
  
***  
  
(Author's Notes: Yeah, this chapter was a bit cornball and cheesy... and SHORT _ Anyway, Rinoa will FINALLY join in the plot in the next chapter (I know she was in this one, but I mean she'll be doing something), so anyway, SquallxRinoa fans will definately be pleased with some of the happenings next chapter and the actual plot (yes, there is one -_-) will be more concrete from now on. Oh, and too, Seifer has a small role in this, too, but not very big or significant. Sorry Seifer fans. Okay. I'm done.)  
  
*** 


End file.
